


Acceptance

by AzMoAn



Series: Mama Cinder AU [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Mama Cinder AU, Salem is very distant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzMoAn/pseuds/AzMoAn





	Acceptance

"Cinder..." Salem stared at her witch. "Please tell me why you have a Silver Eyed child."

"It's..." Cinder looked down at the baby in her arms. "because I was told to look after her by her mother."

Salem raised an eyebrow. "Why did you indulge her? Our mission is to wipe out Silver Eyes to prevent them from interfering with our plans."

"But this one is a baby." Cinder interjected. She held the baby closer to her. "She doesn't know what Silver Eyes are."

"She's still a threat, Cinder."

"But she could be a valuable ally." Cinder argued. "If we have a silver eye warrior infiltrate the school, Ozpin won't bat an eye."

Salem stared at her.

"He might even support her." Cinder added.

Salem stood and took Ruby from Cinder. The black haired woman looked like she was about to attempt to take her back, but she stood down. The child stared back at her curiously and reached up at her. The child placed her hand on Salem's chest.

Salem gave the child back to Cinder. "Watch her. She will not leave this place until she is able to defend herself."

"Yes ma'am." Cinder nodded and left the room. The child looked back at her and giggled.

* * *

 

Ruby began talking as soon as she was placed with Watts. She would speak small words trying to get a grasp on them. Salem did find her voice amusing. She recalled Ruby's attempts at saying their names. Salem was called Lamb, Cinder was Chowder, and Tyrian was Tie. Hazel and Watts were exempt from this rule, much to Watts' relief.

Tyrian seemed to take more offense to Salem's name then he did with his.

"She is insulting you, My Goddess!" The scorpion cried pointing to the child in Cinder's arm. "She should be taught respect."

"I take no offense. She is still learning to speak."

"But my Goddess-"

"Sa...Sa-" Ruby began speaking again.

"What is she saying now?"

"Sarem? S-Salem?" Ruby looked around the room.

Everyone stared back at the girl. She seemed to shrink in Cinder's arms. Then she was gone. Cinder's eyes widened in shock before looking to her left and seeing Tyrian holding Ruby in the air.

"You know our Goddess' name!" Tyrian smiled. "How precious!"

Tears began welling up in Ruby's eyes. Before she could begin crying Cinder snatched her out of Tyrian's hands.

"What are you doin-"

Cinder held the shaking child close. "You scared her, Tyrian. Did you not see her shaking?"

"She was fine!"

"She was scared!"

Tyrian's tail twitched. "You-"

"Tyrian." Salem waved her hand. The scorpion backed away. "While Cinder is out on missions you will watch her child."

"But my Goddess-"

"Think of it as training." Salem narrowed her eyes. "You will disappoint me if you fail."

Tyrian looked down.

The white haired woman walked past him and left the room. "Prepare to leave Cinder. You have lots of work to do."

"Yes Ma'am."


End file.
